1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device or connector adapter, having a base element, in which contacting units with contacts for making electrical contact with bus bars of a bus bar system are received, and having a holding device for releasable fixation in place of the device adapter with respect of the bus bar system, as well as the use of the adapter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Device or connector adapters have been known in various designs, such as in connection with bus bar systems with mounting units, such as shown in German Patent References DE 103 00 723 A1, DE 93 06 013 U1 and DE 100 61 939 A1, where the connector and/or snap-in elements are formed in one piece on the bus bar holders, on the platform of the mounting unit and on the device or connector adapters and are only used for mechanically connecting mounting units and device or connector adapters matched to each other. This considerably narrows the range of employment of the adapters. For example, an installed system with a mounting unit laid out in a defined manner cannot be connected to different device or connector adapters.